The Real Karrie
The Real Karrie 'is the 7th episode of Season 3. Characters Main Characters * Mateo Black * Karrie Smith * Kimberly Black * Becky Smith Recurring Characters * Chris Carty * Trent * Haley Guest Character * Jon Smith Transcript Super Humans ''(In Mateo’s Room) 'Mateo: '''Okay, this time TRENT! Don’t walk into my room. ''(Mateo searches on the computer about Karrie and finds something out) '''Mateo: Karrie Smith… used to attend an old school in Tulsa. As researched before she was a super human at the age of 10-13 when she got her powers taken away from her dad. When her dad died in a fire she was powerless. Karrie used to be a super human! (In front of Karrie’s House) Mateo: 'KARRIE! WE NEED TO TALK! ''(A window opens) 'Becky: '''Shh! We are trying to sleep. '''Mateo: '''I need to talk to Karrie. '''Becky: '''Fine let me wake her up… ''(Rolls eyes) 'Karrie: '''Yes Mateo? '''Mateo: '''How come you never told us you was a super human before? '''Karrie: '''Uh… ''(Long Pause) 'Mateo: '''Well are you going to keep me waiting? '''Karrie: '''Well actually I had powers before from my mom and dad but they got them taken away. '''Mateo: '''Yeah, I know. '''Karrie: '''I still miss my dad and I wish he would come back. '''Mateo: '''Yeah, I feel the same way. What kind of powers did you have? '''Karrie: '''I only had 1 power since I was young. I had Air wave manipulation. '''Mateo: '''I think I saw that on the list of powers before. I could unlock that for you. '''Karrie: '''No, I’m good you should really go though I am tired. '''Mateo: '''Okay, just so you know this doesn’t change anything between us. '''Karrie: '''Yeah, I know… ''(Karrie closes the window) 'Mateo: '''Bye… ''(In the car) 'Kimberly: '''Anything new happened? '''Mateo: '''Actually one thing has happened… '''Kimberly: '''What is that? '''Mateo: '''Karrie was a super human before I met her. '''Kimberly: '''What! So she has been using us? So maybe she is the one leaving death notes. '''Mateo: '''No, I doubt it! Maybe though I should go talk to her. '''Kimberly: '''You want me to drop you off at her house. '''Mateo: '''Yeah, maybe I could ask her questions about it but not making her know about it. '''Kimberly: '''Okay. ''(In front of Karrie’s House) '''Mateo: '''KARRIE! '''Haley: ''(Inside the house) Who is it? '''Becky: '''It’s her boyfriend, Mateo. ''(Opens Door) Mateo: 'Where is Karrie? '''Becky: '''I don’t know, I thought she was with you. '''Mateo: '''Nope, maybe she is at my house! SHE’S THE MOLE! ''(In the black’s house) 'Trent: '''Hello! Anyone home? '''Mateo: '''Behind you! '''Trent: '''Oh hey! I thought I saw someone walk into the house. I came to check on you guys. '''Mateo: '''This is it! I knew someone was leaving death notes in my house! They could have a bomb. '''Trent: '''A BOMB! WHAT! We need to get out of here! '''Kimberly: '''No! I highly doubt it’s a bomb! '''Mateo: '''Okay, this is the moment of truth! The mole is definitely Karrie! '''Kimberly: '''Mateo, I know that this might change everything between you and Karrie but know I am here and so is your friends. '''Mateo: '''I know mom, thanks anyways. ''(Mateo opens the door) 'Mateo: '''What? '''Chris: '''Oh hey! Sorry I was trying to come find you. I thought something happened. '''Mateo: '''Nope, we are all fine. What are you doing here anyways. '''Chris: '''I got some reports from the neighbors that there is ghost in this area. So I decided that me and you should become the ghost patrol. '''Mateo: '''Oh, yeah we can. Have you seen Karrie. '''Chris: '''Nope, I last saw her yesterday night when we was getting our drivers licenses. '''Mateo: '''I wonder where she is? ''(In a cave underground) '''Karrie: '''I knew that they would find out! I am so stupid for not telling them earlier. '''Jon: '''Never feel sorry for yourself. You did what you had to do. '''Karrie: '''Dad? Is that you? '''Jon: '''Yes, it’s me! You need to remember that everything you do is important. '''Karrie: '''You’re alive? '''Jon: '''I’m just a vision. '''Karrie: ''(Crying) I lost trust from my friends and boyfriend. '''Jon: '''You never lost trust. It’s all in your head. In 3 seconds you will close your eyes and open in again. '''Karrie: '''Will I ever see you again? '''Jon: '''You might just remember always think that everything you do is important. ''(Kisses Karrie on the head) ''I love you Kare Kare. '''Karrie: '''I love you too, Dad. '''Jon: '''Now… 1… 2… 3! ''(Karrie closes her eyes and sees her dad is gone) '''Karrie: '''Dad!